starry_knightsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Paladin of the Red Rose
Nitocris (ニトクリス) is the Paladin of the Red Rose. Her Sovereign is her previous brother Ozymandias; the Red Rose of Sorrow. She excels in ... Magic. She represents Oz's want in experiencing sorrow, her death making him weep. Appearance Nitocris is a dark-skinned young woman with purple hair and wears very revealing clothing with Anubis-like ears, golden earrings, and an elaborate necklace. She enjoys wearing clothing only fit for a God and doesn't settle for less. She is considered the most beautiful of all the women in the land when she was alive. Nitocris's hair was once long and deep purple, but since her death, it lightened to an abnormal green with minimal yellow highlights. Oz says he likes it this way better. She also has to red markings under her eyes that stop by the top of her cheeks, signifying her royalty. She posses vivid yellow eyes just like her brother has, both looking starting next to each other. Because of her choice of clothing, it often leaves the other Paladins like Okita or Qing blushing with a nosebleed since they're not much use to such a sight. Nobunaga asks her to cover up, which the two will usually go off on each other since Nitocris doesn't think it's a problem. Personality Fundamentally, Nitocris is a wise and graceful woman, always being calm towards crises and dangers, and she possesses the emotional strength and intelligence to make it possible for her to deduce the very best move… or that is expected of her, but there is a reason why she repeatedly jumps to the wrong conclusion and why she is often short-tempered. It is because she has a fierce will burning brightly inside her heart. Even if she was a queen who was pushed up like a puppet, Nitocris is still a child of God, and she properly possesses the self-awareness of being a Pharaoh, a ruler who reaches for godhood————or so it should be. She turns into a complete child around her brother and is fond of Gilgamesh and Souji. Usually clinging onto Souji whenever they're both summoned because she hasn't seen a man like him before since Oz would always attack anyone who would dear court her. History Nitocris was Oz’s little sister until Nefertari poisoned her when Nitocris discovered her and Moses plan to overthrow Oz from the throne. She’s was her brothers absolute favorite, which also led Nefertari to grow immense hate for her. Nitocris was the overseer of all things magic within the Kingdom, thus, her skills in magic are great and allowed her to be summoned back as a Paladin. A sorceress-queen who reigned during the Sixth Dynasty of ancient Egypt, if only for a short time. Oddly, she shares the same name as a Babylonian queen. It is said that Nitocris drowned all of the conspirators who murdered her beloved brothers, and took her own life after her revenge was complete. Her throne, which became the seat for puppet Pharaohs due to the hands of influential people who made light of the gods, was smeared with blood more often than it being something to give praise to the splendor of the gods. However, Nitocris, who became a Pharaoh, could stop forgetting the regrets of the preceding young kings, who were her brothers, that were altogether murdered by the hands of the influential people, and the throne of the Pharaoh, worthy of splendor, was played with by the lower classes; she couldn’t forgive that. Beyond her gentle smile, Nitocris possesses absolute confidence as a Pharaoh. The “Was” scepter wielded in her hand is a symbol of royal authority, while simultaneously, it is the same scepter held by the ancient Egyptian gods; it is also a magical Mystic Code that possesses a powerful Mystery. The gods blessed her to have a strong will and pride. Gifted the power of the skies, and gifted the power of the underworld, she was bestowed enough power to conduct her revenge. Was it a section of the Nile River, as written down by Herodotus, that she really used to kill the bitter enemies that she invited to the basement, or was it a torrent of evil spirits overflowing from her bronze mirror of darkness, given to her by the gods, that killed them? After death, Nitocris did not proceed towards the “Eternal Paradise” that is in the afterlife of ancient Egypt. Relationships Oz Since they're both the only family they were allowed because the King and Queen of Cairo both had no time for their children, it was always just the two siblings growing up with one another. So, they've always had a close relationship. Nearly doing everything with each other from studying magic, going on walks, to palace parties, or just napping in the throne room. Nitrocris was smitten when Oz was announced King when the previous King and Queen died of old age, but she wasn't happy when Oz had to be engaged to Naffirri to continue the bloodline. Alway's having a bad gut about her until the end. Where Nitrocris was right when Naffirri tried to poison her dear brother and took it instead to save him. Okita Souji Nitocris was smitten the first time she laid eyes on him and likes to cling onto him whenever they're near. Okita doesn't mind though, he thinks it's cute. Vessels Lionheart Oblivion Rose Equip Red Equip Noble Phantasm Anpu Neb Ta Djeser *Nitrocris's Noble Phantasm, she can only use it when given the permission of her Sovereign, Kida, and the Celestial Force itself since it uses up a lot of Reitasu. *Usually, the Rose of her Master and Kida is both often left weak because the Paladin uses their Master's Reitasu. *In which, a mirror that projects things that do not exist in reality. It does not function as an optical mirror. What is reflected is nothing but grotesque and dreadful darkness that is constantly repulsive. Nitocris describes this as a mirror that reflects the netherworld, or maybe, the figure of a spiritual world of darkness, but the details are unknown. There is also the possibility that it projects her mind. Whether it is indeed the extension of the dark abyss of the underworld, or a demonic prison manufactured by the ancient Egyptian gods, or nothing more than something forming due to the magical power welling up inside of her, what spectacle really exists on the opposite side of the mirror?